The Eyes of God
by Talisman Sam
Summary: A introduction to my D. Gray-Man OC and short stories of her life as an exorcist; following canon and non-canon events. No pairing.


**Notice**: This is a introduction to my -Man original character. If you dislike stories with or of OCs, then hit the back button and kindly be on your way. OR if you are interested, continue on and know that I have a DA account under the same name (TalismanSam). Finally, I see this as a prologue of sorts. I would like to continue it by showing various scenes of my OC's development. That is all.

**Disclaimer**: The original character this is written about is mine, but the DGM universe in which this takes place and any additional canon characters belong to the marvelous Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Introduction

I was twelve when my body started changing; and not just in the womanly ways my mother had told me about.

At first, I thought it was just a bad dream that I had had. I had woken in the middle of the night, my nightgown clinging to me with sweat and tears running down my face. I had dreamt that my mother, beautiful as always, had gone into London to pick up her newest gown and never came back. She never came back because, while crossing the street, she was struck by a passing carriage. In my dream, my beautiful mother had died there alone in the street.

I hadn't wanted to upset anyone, so I kept my dream to myself. Or I should probably say that I kept it to myself until a week later when my mother, beautiful as always, announced that she was going into London to pick up her new gown and would be back in a few hours. I had grabbed onto her then, crinkling her lace, and begged her not to go. I told her I had a bad dream about this, that I didn't want her to get hurt. Mother only smiled, told me I was being silly and left to never come back.

Father took it especially hard. He had loved his wife, the mother of his three children, dearly and did not know how to cope with the loss. My little brother and even littler sister were too young to understand. I didn't tell them about the dream.

A month after my mother died, I woke screaming again.

This time, I dreamt about myself, my siblings and my father. A monster was there too. My older cousins told me about the Boogeyman once; I thought this was him.

The Boogeyman had spoken to my father. He told him that he could bring my mother back, that father only had to call out to her and we would all be together again. Father had yelled her name and learned that the Boogeyman had lied. What he brought back wasn't mother, but another monster, something called an 'Akuma'.

The Akuma killed father first. It took his skin and then changed into something else, something even more horrifying. It killed my siblings and I next. There was a sound like a gunshot and purple smoke before mine and my siblings' skin began to fill up with black stars until we were completely covered with them. I woke up as my little brother and even littler sister began to crumble away.

I was too afraid to tell anyone about this dream. If I spoke of it, then maybe it would come true? But how could it? I was old enough to know that monsters and the boogeyman didn't exist so I stayed silent.

Now, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I told father about my nightmare. Maybe he wouldn't have spoken to the very real Boogeyman and never would have called out to mother? It is too late to know.

Two weeks after that dream, my father and my siblings were killed by the Akuma-monster and I was not.

My dream ended with the death of my siblings, but the actual real life nightmare did not. The thousands of stars that had covered my body simply faded away as a green mist filled my vision and my eyes burned. I saw then a blond woman in black and gold. The woman had a large beast with her, but I did not fear it. Lau Jimin, as she called it, destroyed the Akuma quickly and shrank down into a small monkey.

This _vision_ -for how could it be a dream if I was awake?- became true much faster than the previous ones and for this I was glad.

The woman, Klaud Nine, took me with her after the short battle. Over the next two years she told me about the Akuma and their master, the Millenium Earl. She told me about exorcists and the Black Order. The General taught me how to train myself, how to fight, how to keep on living. But most importantly, she told me about Innocence.

My Innocence, Oculus Dei, the 'Eyes of God' is rare in that it is a non-combative parasitic type. I cannot use it to fight monsters and it cannot directly kill an Akuma. Instead, my Innocence allows me to glimpse into the future and predict attacks. I know where and when Akuma, the Earl or his Noah are going to attack and alert the higher ups and other exorcists in time to plan a defense or counter-offensive. And if I occasionally use it to peek into people's futures or cheat at games, then who is going to know, right?

My name is Ada Goodwin and I have been an official exorcist of the Black Order for five years. There are some who think that I and my Innocence are weak or useless, but my eyes have saved a countless amount people; even if I'm the only one who will ever know.

* * *

Not to awful, right? Hopefully I will be able to post more sometime. -Sam


End file.
